Draco Deccusus
by LightsShadow6
Summary: COMPLETE. The depressed Draco is quickly caught up in a siege at Hogwarts, and is stationed with Cho. What will happen?


Draco Decessus  
By: AtraMathew6  
  
The young wizard, fifteen years of age, the son of a death eater, fear in its name at Hogwarts, the perfect wanna-be Salazar Slytherin, Draco Malfoy sat at his bed, his green silk pajamas moved smoothly over his body, as were his hands at his throat, yet, not so smooth. He'd been trying to choke himself, he was sick of it all, sick of being this evil character, sick of being so nervous around his school-boy crush, Cho, sick of those Gryffindors making fun of him, sick of making fun of Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived. And, there was no cure for his sickness.  
"Damn it…" He muttered as he suddenly broke his hands away from his throat. He began gasping for air. Choking oneself wasn't the way to do it, he thought to himself. Jumping from a tower, that was the way, he thought to himself again. He wiped some sweat from his shining brow, and settled himself into bed, he'll do that later. But, he still wasn't sure; the main reason he couldn't choke himself.  
He could hardly sleep that night, always thinking of all the troubles in his life. One could hear him sobbing into his pillow, for hours before he went to sleep. He sought help, but, the "Hellish shrinks" as he called them, never helped. He was always like this, even before his adolescent stage. There was something seriously wrong with him, but he never attempted suicide, until the age of fifteen, only about two months ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey…" He muttered the next morning as he sat down at the Slytherin table, nodding to Crabbe and Goyle. Even his friends weren't his friends, he felt some tears choking him, and he held them back.  
"Huh…" Muttered the two over-grown boys, resembling two great apes. They nodded in response as they began pigging out with their food, which happened to be chicken legs; not a pretty sight. He sighed.  
Draco looked over at the Ravenclaw table, gazing at his crush. She was talking energetically with some of her close friends. She flicked her hair, he melted. He felt something dive in his stomach. The boy then saw the headmaster, Dumbledore, walk in front of the school, in front of the staff table, he had a solemn look on his face.  
"The dark forces are on their way…" He muttered. This was the expected news they were all anticipating. The Dark War had finally happened, and it was just a matter of time before they were sent to attack Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Some students just gazed at their food, hoping it wasn't true. Others, including all of the prefects, including Cho and Draco, looked shocked, and gazed at Dumbledore.  
"They are expected to apparate any time now, in front of Hogwarts." (Hermione made some snotty comment to Ron and Harry at the moment, Draco observed). Dumbledore then continued, "I would like all of the prefects here, and may the 7th years please take the rest of your house to your common room, send them to their dormitories. Heads, please follow McGonagall.  
There was a sudden chaos, as students tried to find seventh years to follow. Draco saw McGonagall take the two heads out of the Great Hall, and into a different room, while the teachers split up, and as well as the prefects rush before Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where?" Asked Draco as he questioned Dumbledore about his station. The prefects were split up, and sent to different locations throughout the school as a defense for the Dark attackers.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Chang will be stationed in the dungeon. That's okay, is it not?" Draco blushed. He was going to be alone with Cho. For once. He nodded.  
The prefects soon split up, Draco and Cho walked by them to the dungeon, it was cold as they entered it, but, HE was warm. They crept down the damp steps into the underground level, he secretly liked this atmosphere, and it was so quiet.  
"Hey… Draco…" Muttered Cho as they reached the bottom of the stairs into the depths of the dungeon. He turned his head a bit, he was blushing horribly. He noticed her giggle a bit.  
"Huh?" He said plainly, trying to wipe off his sweat upon his palms to his robes. She giggled again. Oh please don't stop that incredibly attractive laughter, he thought to himself  
"My friends were talking about you with me earlier, they all think you're awfully cute." She said this plainly, this was common for her though, and she was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts.  
"Well I think you're-" Started Draco, but he was interrupted, a loud crashing noise was heard up the stairs. The door slammed open. Cho gasped, and she planted her feet into the proper dueling stance. Draco also planted his feet the same way.  
"Who is it!?" Draco shouted upwards, his voice choking a little. Cho sidestepped to get a better view of the stairs, brushing right by Draco.  
"Your… Worst… Nightmare…" Said a dark, and freezing voice, the pair stiffened. He dashed ahead, nodding to Cho. She dashed right behind him.  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" The curse was shattering into the dungeon. A bright flash of green appeared, and reoccurred for years for Draco. Cho collapsed. Killed in cold blood. There was soon a bit of harsh laughter from the figure. It was cloaked, and wearing a mask, guarding his identity.  
"NOOO!!!" Screamed Draco as Cho fell backwards, he held out his hand to grab onto her's, he glanced at her face, pale, like his. The young wizard laid her down, to stare at the murderer.  
"Son…" Said the voice. Draco froze again. No, it couldn't be, not his father, anyone but his father. The figure tore off his mask, revealing flowing, silver-blonde hair. His own flesh, blood, and bone was standing before him, the same person that dared to kill the only person he truly cared about, outside his family, if he even cared about his family. No, he didn't.  
"You… How… Why… No… I HATE YOU!" Stammered Draco as he gripped his wand. He stared at his father, looked at Cho, and then took a glance at his wand.  
"Draco. I- AHHH!!!" Shouted Mr. Malfoy, as he was tossed back up the cold stairs, and the lying there. Dead. He was dead. Not a breath was left in him. Draco killed his own father, and didn't even think about what he had done. He looked at Cho, he picked up her body, in trembling arms, and walked down into the dungeon. Where he would be safe. He let his father to rot on the steps.  
"Cho…" He whispered to her dead body. She was so cold, his hand trailed across her face, down her arm, and held tight to her hand. She would be gone soon, buried, burned, whatever her family decided to do with her body. He closed his eyes, setting her body aside, he couldn't bare it, looking at her, holding onto her. She was gone now. Draco sat there. Crying. Weeping like a tiny child, as if his favorite toy broke. But, she wasn't a toy, he had liked her more than anyone in the world, and cared about her more than anyone. But now, she wasn't there. He could care for her. He never would.  
He started inhaling sharply, letting all his emotions sweep over him, he exhaled. Draco fell on his side, and soon fell asleep. Dreaming of the things that were true, the worst things that could ever happen to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abeo… Abeo… Abeo…  
Decessus fere Spiritus  
Abeo… Abeo… Abeo…  
  
Sterno…  
Dessus fere Spritus…  
Abeo… Abeo… Abeo…  
  
Dessus…  
Abeo…  
Sterno…  
  
The wizarding children of Hogwarts, and adults, all were circled around her casket, some were singing the mournful song. She was the only death from the siege. The room was dark, the night sky, was crying rain. Draco walked up to it. Not looking inside, he touched the wooden case she was in, and would never leave. His fingers ran across it, the smooth texture made his heart twist. Without a second glace, he left the Great Hall, almost hitting a floating candle. Tears were forming in his eyes. He continued walking to the grounds of Hogwarts, rain pounded on him and his pure black dress robes for the occasion.  
He continued walking, then sat down. Near the lake, rain continued to fall, crashing in the lake, he peered ahead, lightening flashed, and soon did his wand into his hand from his pocket, and soon did he flash away the tears, and soon did he flash away his pitiful expression, and then… Green light… 


End file.
